The Cerulean Ball
by Asonta-chan
Summary: The Gym Leaders host a huge ball, and everyone is invited who has a date! This is a Pokemon/Digimon crossover! Pleez read and review!


The Cerulean Ball.

By: Sanja Asonta Dragojlov. (AKA: Asonta-chan)

A/N: This fan fic is a Digimon/Pokemon crossover, and takes place during Pokemon Orange Islands and Digimon season 2. It's a romance fic with some humor in it. Also Ash and Misty are now travelling alone because Tracy left them to continue his journey of being a Pokemon Watcher. May Oak is Ash and Misty's best friend now. Gym Leader Erika in this fic looks exactly like the Erika in the card version; all the other characters look exactly like they do in the cartoon. In case you haven't read, "Out of the Darkness and Into the Light," (one of my greatest fics that I've written), Gym Leaders: Erika and Sabrina become best friends, so they're also best friends in this fic. There's slight Davis and Cody-bashing in this fic. Please review after you're done reading! Again, I DO NOT accept flames!

~Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor Pokemon, but Ami Li and Sky are my characters. I also do not own the songs, which I have written the lyrics to in here. 

Dedications: I would like to dedicate this fic to my best friends: Hitomi (Chris Krueger), T.K. (David Ott), Roaramon, and Misty (Amy Liggett). I would also like to dedicate this two my two favorite and closest cousins (they're 10 and 11 years old): Ivana and Bojana; especially Ivana, who read most of my fics and liked them! (She's the only one of my all my cousins in Yugoslavia who knows English. Bojana knows some, too, but not that much.)

~Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower are taking a vacation together from all that battling and competition in the Orange Islands. They decided to spend their vacation visiting Misty's sisters in Cerulean City.~

Misty knocked on the doors of the Cerulean Gym. 

"I'm home!" she yelled through the gym's huge doors.

"Is it just me, or did I just hear our little sis'?" Daisy said while hearing the knocking, surprised.

"I don't think I heard anything," Violet replied as she brushed a blue bang out of her face.

"I think you're, like, right, Daisy. I…" Lily started while hearing the knocking again, but was cut off by Daisy.

"Our little sis' is, like, home!" Daisy shouted, happily.

The three sisters rushed to answer the door. They swung open the door to find an annoyed Misty and a rather clueless-looking Ash standing in the doorway.

"Misty, you're home!" Daisy shouted as she embraced her little sister in a hug.

"It took you long enough to open the door!" Misty said, rather annoyingly.

"Sorry, but we didn't, like, think it was you," Violet replied.

"Well, you could have just opened the door!" Misty yelled.

"Chill out, Misty! Anyway, what, like, brings you here?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. We thought you weren't, like, gonna come back till you became a water Pokemon Master?" added Lily.

"What d'ya mean?! I came here for a visit," Misty replied.

"Well then, don't just, like, stand there. Come inside!" Daisy said as she pulled Misty inside and lead them all to the table, where they sat down and started up a conversation. 

"So, how have you guys, like, been?" Daisy asked Ash and Misty.

"Great! Ash won a lot of badges, and is so close to entering the Orange League!" Misty replied, happily while smiling adoringly at Ash and making him blush. 

Lily, however, noticed this, and smiled. (Violet, Ash, and Daisy started up a conversation; not hearing Lily and Misty.)

"So, did you two, like, get together yet?" Lily whispered to Misty while smiling.

"Huh? What d'ya mean?" Misty asked, kind of confused.

"Did you two kiss yet?" Lily asked while whispering, still.

"You must be crazy!! I do NOT love Ash! We're just best friends, and yeah right-like I'd ever kiss my best friend!!" Misty whispered loudly, embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"Yeah sure…whatever… We all know you have a crush on him!" Lily replied, not really believing her.

"I do NOT!" Misty replied, rather angrily.

"Hey, like, there's gonna be a huge ball tonight here with food, dancing, music, singing… Anyway, we're all going. So, like, d'ya two wanna come along, too?" Daisy asked Ash and Misty.

"Sure! We would love to!" Misty replied, happily.

"Okay, then it's settled: We're all going! Oh, it will be so much fun!" Daisy replied, cheerfully, with stars in her eyes.

"And, it will be the perfect time for you two to get together and kiss!" Lily whispered to Misty, while smiling.

"Why you…" Misty started, angrily, but was cut off by Daisy.

"Come on, girls; let's go shopping for the ball!" Daisy exclaimed, excitedly.

All of them nodded in agreement, and then headed out the door.

"Hey! What about me?!" Ash asked, rather annoyed.

"Pika Pi?! (And me?!) Pikachu also replied, angrily.

"Just stay here and watch the gym while we're gone," Daisy answered.

"I…" Ash started but was interrupted by Lily.

"Have fun!" Lily said, sarcastically, while winking at him.

The four sisters laughed as they left the gym, leaving an annoyed and angry-looking Ash and Pikachu behind.

~Meanwhile~ Close by Highton View Terrace…

Matt Ishida had been walking home from band practice when he bumped into somebody familiar.

"Oh, I'm sorry…Mimi!" Matt exclaimed, happily.

"Hey Matt! So, where are you headed off to?" Mimi asked while smiling at him and making him blush.

"Oh, I'm going home from band practice to get ready for tonight. My band is performing tonight at the Cerulean Ball at around 7:00," Matt replied, shyly.

"Oh yeah, that's right! The Cerulean Ball…" Mimi remembered, sadly.

Matt noticed this, and came up to her and took her in his arms. He gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her as he saw crystal tears fall from her pretty face. He kissed each one away.

"Please don't cry! Mimi, what's wrong?" Matt asked, concerned.

"Oh, I just remembered that I can't go," Mimi replied, sadly, with tears still falling down her face.

"Why not?" Matt asked, curiously.

"Because I don't have anyone to go with, and you need to have a guy to go with if you're a girl. Gym Leaders, whoever they are, however, can get in for free. So can you because you're band is playing there," Mimi replied, sadly, while still crying, softly.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" Matt remembered. "Well, you can go with me. I won't be playing the whole night," Matt finished while smiling at her and waiting for an answer.

"Really?!" Mimi asked, not really sure if he wanted to go with her.

"Of course, Mimi!" Matt replied, enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Matt!" Mimi said as she embraced him in a hug.

"Well, better get going! See you tonight! I'll pick you up around 6:30," Matt said as he hugged her back, and then headed home.

"Okay…" Mimi sighed as she watched him go. 

As soon as he was completely out of sight, Mimi rushed home to phone her best friend: Sora to tell her the great news.

At the mall in Cerulean City…

"I think I'll call May Oak, and invite her to the ball, too," Misty said as she took out her flowery cell phone out of her light blue purse.

"Uh, just to let you, like, know, if you're gonna, like, invite anybody, you need to tell them that they need a date because you can't get in without a date, except for Gym Leaders," Lily said.

"Very funny!" Misty replied, angrily.

"It's true! You do need somebody to get in," Daisy told her.

"Okay then," Misty sighed, knowing that May didn't have a boyfriend.

She dialed May's home phone number on her flowery cell phone.

"Hello. May Oak here," May replied on the other line.

"Hi May!" Misty answered, cheerfully.

"Misty! How are you?" May said, surprised but happy at the same time.

"Great! Hey listen, May, um…there's going to be a huge ball here near the Cerulean Gym…" Misty trailed off.

"I know! I heard all about it! I'm thinking of going to!" May replied, excitedly.

"Well, May, I wouldn't get to excited about it because you need a date in order to get in. Only Gym Leaders can get in for free without dates," Misty said, sadly.

"Oh…" May replied, gloomily.

"Hey! You can bring Gary, and pretend he's your date," Misty said as she tried to cheer her up.

"Ewww…Yeah right-Like I'd bring my brother! Besides, he's already going with his cheerleaders," May replied, disgustingly.

"Oh…, well, don't worry; I'm sure you'll find somebody! Well, I better go. I hope I see you tonight!" Misty said while trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, I hope so…Bye…" May said as she hung up, and then sighed.

*Poor May. She doesn't have anybody to go with. Hey, I know! I'll just call Ash, and see if he can hook her up with one of his many guy friends!* Misty thought. She dialed Ash's number on her cell phone.

"Who are you, like, calling now?" Violet asked.

"Her boyfriend!" Lily replied, sarcastically.

"Hey! You take that back!" Misty shouted while glaring at her pink-haired sister.

"Hello, Ash?" Misty said into the phone.

"Ha! I knew it! She's calling her boyfriend!" Lily shouted while smiling.

"Would you be quiet!" Misty yelled at her.

Lily, along with Daisy and Violet, giggled.

"Ash? Are you there?" Misty called out into the phone.

"Yeah, Misty. So…what did you want?" Ash asked.

"I called May, and asked her to come to the ball, and told her that she needed to have a date in order to come because that's what my sisters told me. And only Gym Leaders can get in without dates. So, can you help her find somebody because she doesn't have a date? She can't exactly take Gary because he's her brother, and already has his cheerleaders, which he's taking. Just hook her up with one of your guy friends," Misty asked, almost pleadingly.

"Well, sure…okay, Misty." Ash replied.

"Thanks, Ash. I knew I could count on you! Bye!" Misty said while sighing with relief.

"Bye, Misty! I'll go and find somebody right now!" Ash said, enthusiastically, as he hung up.

As soon as he hung up, he headed out the door to Trovita Island. He knew that May admired the Orange Crew, and he was sure that she would like Rudy. Besides, the Orange Crew, nor any of the other trainers of the Orange Islands have probably never even heard of the Cerulean Ball. First, he decided to go pick up May. 

At Joe Kido's school…

The class was busily taking notes from the chalkboard. 

"I would like you all to put your pencils down, please, for just a moment. We have a new student in our class," Mr. Yuchiko announced as a young, pretty girl walked in. She had short, shoulder-length, aqua-green hair, with dark eyes. She was skinny and slim, and was just a little shorter than Joe. Her dazzling, sapphire earrings blazed and sparkled in the sunlight that poured through the window. Joe put his pencil down, and just gazed at her in awe. 

"Hello! I'm Ami Li. I am very honored and happy to be in your class. Pleased to meet you all. Umm…I like to sing, draw, paint, but I'm not a very good dancer, so… Oh, and I also love animals…" Ami finished, rather shyly.

"Thank you, Ami, and please have a seat next to Joe Kido," he told her as he motioned over to Joe. 

Ami sat down, and smiled at Joe. Joe kind of blushed, but smiled back. 

*What is this feeling I'm having?! Am I in…no, it can't be… Could it be…love? Well, actually I did like Mimi, but she already has Matt,* Joe thought deeply.

During lunch, Joe just sat under a tree, reading a medical book, but he actually wasn't really reading it because his eyes constantly wandered over to the pretty, roller-blading, aqua-haired girl: Ami. He went back to his book, when all of a sudden, he heard a small shout, and then crying. He looked up to see that Ami was sprawled on the floor, crying. He immediately put his book down, and rushed over to her with his first aid kit in hand. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" Joe asked her worriedly.

"No, I almost collided with some skate-boarding freak because he wasn't watching where he was going, and I think I sprained my ankle badly, and my arm!" Ami said in between sobs.

"Here, let me see," Joe said as he gently took her bleeding arm. 

He took out a washcloth from his first aid kit, and gently wrapped her arm in it. Then he picked her up, and held her in his arms.

"Wha…What are you doing?" asked Ami, kind of shocked.

"Why don't we go over there on the grass, so I can take care of it," Joe said while smiling down on her in his arms.

He carried her over to his place underneath the oak tree, and put her down. Then he took out another washcloth, and began to clean her arm with the water from his water bottle. He poured some iodine on another washcloth.

"Okay, this is going to sting a little bit," Joe replied as he gently began to dab her arm with it. 

Ami winced in pain as tears began to, once again, fall down her face.

"Shhh…It's okay," Joe soothed.

As soon as he was finished, he wrapped her arm in bandages. Then he began to examine her leg, feeling for any broken bones. 

Ami began to cry, once again.

"I'm just trying to see if you have any broken bones. Don't cry. It'll be okay," Joe soothed. 

"Nothing's broken, but just badly sprained," he said as he wrapped her ankle in bandages. 

"Thanks. Are you some kind of doctor or something?" Ami asked.

"No, I'm just studying to become one," Joe replied.

"Oh…, well, you're really good at it," Ami said.

"Thanks! Umm…, have you heard of the Cerulean Ball?" Joe asked her.

"Yeah, and I really want to go, but have nobody to go with," Ami replied, sadly.

"Well, you can go with me!" Joe said, kind of blushing.

"Really?!" Ami asked, disbeilivingly.

"Yeah! I'll pick you up at around 6:45!" Joe exclaimed, cheerfully.

"Okay!" Ami replied, cheerfully as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

Pallet Town…

Ash had finally arrived at his hometown. He knocked on May's door, and out stepped a girl with long, light blue hair, with dark eyes and a light yellow headband pulled back: May.

"Hey Ash! Come in! I'm surprised to see you here!" May said, cheerfully, while surprised to find him at her door.

"I can't come in! And I just came to pick you up because you're coming along with me!" Ash said as he grabbed her hand, and pulled her out the door.

"WAAAA…Ash, what's going on? Where are we going?" May asked, confused.

"I want you to meet somebody!" Ash replied.

"Meet who? Where?" May asked, still kind of confused.

"Oh, a friend at Trovita Island! " Ash said.

"Waaa…but Trovita's too far!" May exclaimed.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of everything!" Ash replied.

"Okay…," May said, still confused.

Ash and May had a taken a helicopter there, and had arrived in no time. As soon as they got off the helicopter, they heard what seemed to be a little girl's cries. May looked around, and noticed a little girl with short, brown hair, drowning. 

"Oh no!" May exclaimed as she jumped in the water and swam towards the little girl.

She rescued the little girl, and brought her back to the beach as soon as a handsome, reddish-brown-haired boy ran towards them.

"Mahri! Don't ever do that to me again, my little sister!" he cried as he wrapped his little sister in a tight hug.

Then he looked towards May who had a kind of angry look upon her face.

"How could you be so irresponsible, and let your baby sister almost drown like that?!" May halfway shouted.

"I know. It's my fault, but how could I ever thank you?!" the handsome, teenage boy replied.

"You could take her to the Cerulean Ball tonight!" Ash suddenly butted in, happily.

"Ash?! What are you dong here, and where's Misty?" the boy exclaimed, shocked to find him here.

"Hey! Back off Rudy, she's my girlfriend!" Ash shouted, still angry that Rudy was still going for Misty.

He suddenly realized what slipped past his mouth, and blushed a deep red. 

"A…Anyway, this is our friend, May Oak from Pallet Town. There's gonna be a huge ball in Cerulean City tonight at 7:00. Anyway, we're all going. You need to have a date in order to get in, and only Gym Leaders can get in without dates. So, you asked May how you could pay her back for saving Mahri, so why not take her to the ball because she doesn't have anybody, and really wants to go," Ash finally finished.

"ASH?!" May shouted, embarrassed, while blushing at the same time.

"Well, uh…" Rudy started, unsure of what to say to her.

"It's okay. You don't have to take me. Ash is just being a weirdo," May replied, sadly, as tears formed in her dark brown eyes.

"Uh…, I'll leave you two alone. Come on, Mahri" Ash said as he and Mahri left to give them some privacy.

Rudy and May just talked while walking on the beach. In the short time, they had gotten to really know each other.

"May, about that dance…" Rudy started, shyly.

"Yeah?" May asked, innocently.

"Well, I'll take you!" Rudy smiled at her, making her blush.

"Okay!" May replied, happily as she, too, blushed.

They told Ash their decision, and then went back to the gym.

***********************************************************************************

"Now Mahri, I don't want you to go anywhere while I'm gone, okay? Don't leave this gym," Rudy said as he hugged his little sister.

"Don't worry; Rudy, I won't!" Mahri smiled, happily.

Okay, bye! I love you!" Rudy said as he kissed his little sister on the forehead, and then left with May and Ash to Cerulean City.

As soon as they had exited the gym, May asked, "Are you sure to leave you're little sister all alone like this?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's been alone before," Rudy smiled at her.

"Okay…" May sighed, still not sure that that was a very good idea.

Celadon City…

"Okay, Sabrina, do we have everything?" Erika asked.

"Yeah, I think we do. I'm still not sure about this ball," Sabrina said while carrying the shopping bags filed with clothes, shoes, and hair accessories. 

"Oh come on, Sabrina; it will be fun! You'll have a good time!" Erika smiled at her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm sure I will," Sabrina sighed.

The two girls headed home to get ready for the Cerulean Ball tonight.

Highton View Terrace…

T.K. and Kari were taking a walk, and talking about the Cerulean Ball tonight, and who would all be there that they knew and such. Davis saw Kari, and immediately ran up to her, not even noticing that T.K. was there.

"Hey Kari, I was just wondering if you would like to um…go to the Cerulean Ball with me tonight?" Davis asked, kind of nervously.

"Sorry, Davis, but I'm already going with T.K." Kari replied, politely.

"Awww man," Davis responded, kind of downcast and miserable.

"Hey, why don't you take Yolei? She's really been looking forward to going to it, but doesn't have anybody to go with. Besides, you do need a date to get in unless you're a Gym Leader, whoever that is…," Kari suggested.

"But she doesn't like me," Davis replied, sadly.

"Of course she does!" Kari smiled, knowingly.

"But…" Davis started, but Kari cut him off.

"Listen Davis, I know she likes you. To tell ya the truth, we had a little girl chat of the guys we like, and about the upcoming ball tonight. She told me that she likes you, but she's not sure if you like her because you're constantly all over me! Besides, I have T.K.," Kari finished while gazing, lovingly, at T.K. and making him blush.

"Well alright, I will admit that I like her, too. What if she says no when I ask her to go with me?" Davis admitted.

"She won't say no! Believe me! She really, REALLY likes you, Davis, so just ask her to the ball! It's not that hard!" Kari said.

"Alright, I'll ask her!" Davis finally made up his mind.

"That's the spirit, Davis! Good luck!" Kari said as he ran off towards Yolei's apartment.

***********************************************************************************

Knock Knock

Yolei heard a knock on her door, and went to go answer it. She peeked through the door as she opened it. She was so happy and surprised to see the person standing there that she flung her arms around the boy standing there. She realized her mistake and blushed, letting go of him.

"Hi, Davis! Umm…Come in…," she said, nervously, as she invited him in.

"Hey Yolei! I just wanted to ask if you would…um…like to go to the Cerulean Ball with me tonight? I'll pick you up around…6:50?" he asked her, rather shyly and nervously, hoping that she wouldn't reject him or if she hadn't found somebody else. (He really cared for this pretty, violet-haired girl, but he was just too shy to admit it to her for fear of rejection.)

Yolei was so shocked and yet, very happy that she just stood there for a moment, trying to get this all through her head, and make sure that it was real-that he was really asking her to the ball. Then she flung her arms around him, and replied, "Oh Davis! Of course I will! I'm so glad you asked me because I've been really wanting to go, but had nobody to go with! I really wanted to go with you, but I knew you would ask Kari instead of me." 

She finally let go of him. When she did, Davis did something that she thought he'd never do-he kissed her right then and there! He gave her one of his most passionate and loving kisses ever on the lips. When he pulled away, he just stood there kind of sad and nervous, that is until she grabbed him, and kissed him back with as much love and passion as he had done for her. When she pulled away, she noticed that he was crying.

"Davis, what's wrong?" she asked as she gently wiped his tears away with her tender and gentle hand.

"I…I'm sorry, Yolei. I shouldn't have done that, but I just wanted to let you know that it was never Kari. Well, actually, maybe it was, but then I realized how much I care for you, and I…I love you… I'm sorry; you probably don't wanna go to the dance with me now. I'll just leave," Davis finally admitted as he left for the door. 

"Davis! Don't you ever say that!" Yolei replied, sternly.

"Huh?" Davis asked, confused.

"Davis, I never knew that you felt that way about me. I never knew you really cared for me…I…," Yolei started.

"Yeah, well I do, Yolei. I'm not lying… I better go," he said as he headed out the door.

"NO, Davis, wait!" she said as she pulled him back.

Davis just looked at her with tears still falling down his face.

"I just wanted to let you know that I care for you so much, and I have always and will always love you. I just never wanted to admit it because I didn't think you liked me…" Yolei finally let out with tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"Yolei, I love you so much!" Davis cried as he once again met her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

As soon as he let go, Yolei smiled at him, but then winced in pain.

"Yolei, what's wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

"I hurt my wrist while playing tennis with Sora today," Yolei replied.

"Here, let me see it," he said as he took her wrist.

"OW! Davis be careful!" Yolei winced in pain as tears formed in her eyes.

"Sorry, Yolei! I didn't mean to! Please don't cry!" he said he took out his clean hankie, and gently wrapped her wrist in it, after kissing it.

"Thanks, Davis!" Yolei smiled at him.

"No problem, Yolei! I just don't want you to be hurt. Did that kiss make it better?" he asked while smiling at her.

Yolei nodded as he took her in his arms. She sighed with happiness. They just sat there for a while, until Davis had to leave to get ready for the ball tonight.

Cerulean City…

Misty, Lily, Violet, and Daisy had arrived back at the gym just as Rudy, May, and Ash walked in through the door.

"Hey May, Ash, and Rudy! Rudy?!" Misty was kind of confused and surprised to find him here.

"Hey Misty! It's been a while!" Rudy replied.

"He's May's date for the Cerulean Ball," Ash whispered to Misty.

"Hey Misty!" May finally got a chance to say hi to her.

"Hey May! I'm glad that you found a date for tonight!" Misty smiled at her friend.

'"Yeah, I know! I'm so happy! He's so sweet, caring, nice, protective, and he's handsome! I got to know him as we talked on the beach! It turns out he's a great dancer! Thanks to Ash, I finally found the perfect guy!" May exclaimed, happily.

"It was me who told him to find somebody for you. But it was really Ash who found the perfect guy for you," Misty remarked.

"Thanks, Misty! You and Ash are the best!" May commented.

They all settled down for lunch, and conversed. The four sisters told them about their shopping day, which made Rudy and Ash almost fall asleep. Ash and May told them about everything that had happened on Trovita Island. Misty, Rudy, and Ash told them about how they all met Rudy and how he met them, and Ash's battle for the Spikeshell Badge. 

After dinner, they all went to go watch some TV. So, they started flipping through the channels until the news channel caught their eye. 

"In Viridian City, it's a Team Rocket crime spree. Police are everywhere, searching for any other Team Rocket members to arrest. Team Rocket's secret has at last been discovered: All of the criminal groups known as "Team Rocket" have been stealing, and some even doing something as cruel as poaching Pokemon. They've been doing this for quite a while, and most people didn't know what was going on, or that any of that has happened. The boss of Team Rocket, formally known as "Giovanni," is also the cruel Gym Leader of the Viridian City Gym, with the Earth Badge. It has been discovered that he abused and used one of the world's most powerful Pokemon: Mewtwo for experiments, and maybe even to take over the entire world. Some Pokemon Trainers, one of them being the trainer form Pallet: Gary Oak, have reported that Mewtwo is unbeatable. It has also been discovered that Giovanni is trying to turn Mewtwo against all humans, and think that all humans are evil, except for himself. Now, back to the crime spree: a Team Rocket duo and a talking Meowth are the only Team Rocket members who have been excused for trying to steal Pikachu from a Master also from the town of Pallet, and other such Pokemon. They are not proven guilty now, and are free to go. They're the only ones, besides Team Rocket 2 (Cassidy and Butch), out of the "Team Rocket crew" who won't be arrested. Here's what they have to say:" the news reporter blared as he gave the microphone to Jesse, James, and Meowth. 

"We just wanted to say that you can forgive us for all that we done, and we're the good guys now. We don't want to be arrested because we aren't the worst of the Team Rocket crew," replied Jesse, sympathetically.

"That's right. Ever since we realized that we can never succeed at anything, and all that we have done in the past was bad, we became the good guys. Our boss gave us a mission not too long ago. The mission was to kill Ash. When we heard this, we didn't know what to do. Even though we're bad and have done bad things in the past, we could never (and have never) find the heart to kill somebody. It's just too cruel. But our boss said that we'd be fired for good, and kicked off Team Rocket if we didn't succeed," James replied, sadly.

"So, all we ask is for your forgiveness, and please, just give us another chance. Twer…I mean, Ash, please forgive us for trying to steal Pikachu all this time!" Jesse said, pleadingly, with her hands clasped. 

"Yeah, we promise we won't do anything bad!" James pleaded.

"If we do, we'll all be punished," Meowth replied.

"So, that's the story. So, take the time to think, and give them your apologies and sympathy, along with another chance for them. Don't worry; if they do something bad again, we'll punish them. Also, Team Rocket 1 have become the new Gym Leaders for the Viridian City Gym while Team Rocket 2 have become the breeders of a 'real' Pokemon breeding center," replied a police officer.

Ash turned off the TV.

"So, do you think we should give them another chance?" asked Misty, feeling a bit sorry for Team Rocket 1 and Team Rocket 2.

"We should, I guess…" replied the 3 sisters, May, and Rudy.

Pikachu also agreed while Togepi clapped its tiny hands, happily.

"Even the Pokemon agree!" Misty replied, cheerfully.

"Well, I don't agree! I don't think they deserve another chance! It's probably one of their tricks again!" replied Ash, angrily.

"Ash, just give them another chance. I mean, it's true, they never did anything to hurt anybody nor would they ever kill anybody," Misty said.

"Yeah, Team Rocket 1 is just not the kind of Team Rocket/criminals who'd kill somebody. After all, they got fired because they didn't want to kill you, Ash," May said.

Ash looked at everybody, and finally agreed. So, they all gave Team Rocket 1 another chance.

Viridian City…

"So now that we're the good guys, what should we do?" asked James.

Jesse wasn't paying any attention to him, and instead was looking at an adoption center for children.

"Let's adopt a little boy!" Jesse exclaimed, happily.

"HUH??" James and Meowth looked at her confused.

"There's an adoption center for adopting kids right over there, so let's go!" Jesse said as she ran off towards the adoption center, before James and Meowth got a chance to say anything.

"JESSE, WAIT FOR US!" James shouted as he grabbed Meowth, and ran over to the adoption center.

Jesse was already at the front desk, trying to adopt a little boy.

"Uh, yes, I'd like to adopt a little boy!" Jesse said in a sweet and cheery voice.

"Uh, no we don't!" James exclaimed as he pulled Jesse away from the desk while smiling at the lady at the front desk.

"YES WE DO!" replied Jesse, angrily, while glaring at James and pulling him away.

The girl at the front desk asked them a few questions, and then went to go get their boy for adoption. She soon came back with a young boy, with short, brown hair and light brown eyes.

"This is Mondo, your new boy. He's 8, and he's had a lonely and miserable life, so he's so happy to finally get adopted and have real parents. His parents died in a car crash when he was 4. So, take good care of him, and if you have any questions and/or problems, don't hesitate to call me," she said as she gave them her business card.

Jesse, James, and Meowth left back to the Viridian Gym with their new son: Mondo.

"We're your new parents, Mondo! I'm Jesse, and that's James and Meowth!" Jesse said, happily, while pointing to James and Meowth.

"Hi Daddy, Mommy, and Meowthy!" replied Mondo, cheerfully.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! Don't call me dat!" Meowth screeched.

"Wow! You can talk, Meowthy?!" Mondo exclaimed while looking at Meowth, amazed.

"Of course I can talk! What did ya think I was- a wind-up pet! And I told ya not to call me dat!" Meowth yelled.

"Meowth, be nice!" Jesse said while glaring, angrily, at Meowth.

"I still don't think this was a good idea to adopt a child. I mean, whose gonna take care of him? I don't know anything about raising children," James whispered to Jesse in a whiny sort of voice.

"You dummy! We'll take care of the child and raise him- that's why we adopted him!" Jesse whispered back, annoyed.

"You mean "you" adopted him!" James whispered while glaring at her.

"Oh shut up! I've always wanted to have a child of my own, so I can take care of him," Jesse replied with stars in her eyes.

"I still don't think that this was a very good idea…" James sighed, silently.

They finally reached Viridian City.

"Uh, Mommy, Daddy, why are there cops all over the place?" Mondo asked, curiously.

"Uh…, because there are a lot of bad guys out here, but don't worry; they'll all be caught soon and put to jail. Mommy and Daddy will protect you!" Jesse replied, sweetly.

"Meowthy, too?" asked Mondo.

"Yes, Meowthy, too," James replied while chuckling.

"HEY!" Meowth yelled, insulted.

In no time, James had gotten to really like Mondo and have him as a son. Jesse and James cooked him food, bought him some clothes, and entertained him all the time. Jesse went to apply for a job as a fashion designer while James and Meowth took care of him at the Viridian Gym.

James decided to go shopping for the ball, leaving Meowth in charge of Mondo and the gym. Meowth and Mondo played ball, and then Meowth read to Mondo. Meowth fell asleep a little while later. While Meowth was sleeping, Mondo decided to go to the park close by. Everything was already cleared, and all of the Team Rocket crew and Giovanni got arrested, so it was safe to go outside. 

I'm sure Daddy won't mind if I just went to the park for a little bit, and then come right back," Mondo said to himself.

Mondo went over to the swing set, and sat down on a swing. A pretty girl with blonde hair tied into two pigtails, and emerald-green eyes put her skateboard down and sat on a swing next to him. She had on a baby blue t-shirt, and baggy khakis.

"Hi! What's your name?" she said cheerfully while looking at him.

"Hi, I'm Mondo! Who are you?" he said as held out his hand in order for her to shake it.

"I'm Sky! Nice to meetcha!" she replied as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Mondo replied, cheerfully.

As they swung, they had gotten to know each other.

"'Wanna go skateboarding?" Sky asked Mondo as she got off the swing and picked up her skateboard.

"Uh…, I don't know how…,"Mondo replied, sadly.

"That's okay! I'll teach ya! Come on!" said Sky while grabbing his hand and pulling him off the swing.

Sky taught Mondo how to skateboard, and soon they were having a great time! That was, until Mondo heard James calling for him.

"MONDO!!! MONDO!!!" James yelled.

"Uh-oh! That's my daddy calling!" Mondo exclaimed, guilty.

James approached Mondo with a not very happy look.

"Mondo, where have you been? You know you're not allowed to leave the house without our permission nor without us. What will Mom say?!" James said.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, and I promise to not leave the house again unless you and Mommy say so," Mondo replied.

"Well, it's not all your fault. Meowth was supposed to be watching you, but he fell asleep! That furry feline gets on my nerves sometimes!" James said, making a fist.

"Well, it's not all entirely Meowthy's fault. Anyway, meet Sky, my new friend!" Mondo said while motioning over to Sky.

"Hi! It's nice to meetcha!" Sky replied while shaking James's hand.

"Hi! So, are you Mondo's girlfriend?" James asked, happily.

"She's just my friend, Daddy!" Mondo replied while blushing.

Sky also blushed a deep red.

"Well, come along now! Time to go home, Mondo!" said James.

"Aww Daddy, can't I stay a little longer?" Mondo asked.

"Well, why don't you ask her to the ball tonight?" James suggested while winking at his son.

"Uh…, what ball?" Mondo, asked confused.

"The Cerulean Ball! Haven't you heard of it?" Sky asked.

Mondo shook his head, no.

"It's at Cerulean City tonight at 7:00. There's gonna be dancing, singing, food, music, etc. I'd go, but I don't have a date to go with, and you need a date in order to get in. Besides, it's no fun if you don't have anybody. Only Gym Leaders can get in without dates," Sky replied, sadly.

"Cool! Can I go, Daddy? Can I take her?" Mondo asked James, pleadingly.

"Yeah, but right now it's 5:30, so why don't we go home and get ready! I'm going, too. I'm gonna take Jesse (Mommy!)" James exclaimed, happily.

"Okay, I'll just meet you there by the entrance! See ya later!" Sky shouted as she waved goodbye, and then left.

"Well, Mondo, you certainly do have taste! She looks like a nice girl," James replied while winking at him.

Mondo just blushed.

They all went home to get ready for the ball.

***********************************************************************************

While Jesse was on her way home, she bumped into her friend, Cassidy from Team rocket 2.

"Hey Jesse! So, are you going to the ball tonight?" Cassidy asked her, cheerfully.

"Oh, definently! I'm going with James!" Jesse exclaimed, excitedly. 

"Great! I'm going with Butch!" Cassidy replied.

"Oh, so you're inviting your screwy-voice boyfriend?" Jesse smirked.

"Hey! Take that back!" Cassidy yelled.

Jesse just laughed.

"Yeah, I'm taking him… I just hope he doesn't say anything throughout the ball…," Cassidy sighed.

At that, Jesse and her both laughed.

When Jesse arrived home, Mondo told her everything that had happened at the park. When he was done, he went to go get ready for the ball while James washed the dishes. 

"Our little Mondo… We just adopted him today, he's still so young, and he already has a girlfriend…" Jesse sighed.

"Well, I met her, and she looked like a really nice girl," James told her.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure about that whole skateboarding thing…" Jesse sighed as James wrapped his arms around her, and held her close.

"Well, we better get ready for the ball," James said as he let go of her.

"Yeah, you're right," Jesse said as they both went into separate rooms to get ready.

Cerulean Gym…6:25 p.m.

Everyone was getting ready for the ball. They heard all sudden knock at the door.

"Who could it be, like, now?" Lily wondered.

"I'll go answer it," Misty said as she walked towards the door.

Just as she was about to open the door, the door flung open wide. She was surprised to see Melody standing there, dressed in a pretty, orange dress that went up to her ankles. She was wearing white sandals with little clips on them, and in her hair, she had a bandanna (the one she wore in the movie). 

"Hey Misty!" Melody said as she hugged her friend.

"Melody! It's been a while! Let me guess, you're also going to the Cerulean Ball?" Misty exclaimed, happily.

"Yep! Oh, and I know you need a date to get in, unless you're a Gym Leader. Well, you see I don't need a date because there was this really nice Gym Leader in the Orange Islands who didn't want to go, so she gave me her tickets instead! Besides, I didn't really wanna go boyfriend-scouting!" Melody exclaimed, cheerfully.

"That's great! I'm so happy to see you, and find out that you're coming to the ball with us!" Misty said, happily as she invited her in.

"So, where's Ash? Did you tell your feelings for him yet?" Melody asked, while smirking and smiling at the same time.

"Be quiet or else he's gonna here what you say! He's here, getting ready for the ball!" Misty whispered, loudly, as she clamped a hand over her friend's mouth. 

"Oh, so you didn't tell him?" Melody asked, kind of disappointed.

Misty shook her head, no.

"But why? I know you like him, so why don't you tell him?" Melody asked.

"I admit I love him, too, but I can't just tell him because he will reject me…" Misty answered quietly so that nobody but Melody will hear her.

"He won't reject you! I'm sure of it!" Melody replied.

"I don't think he feels the same way about me. Besides, if I tell him, we might already ruin the great friendship that we have," Misty said, sadly.

"Look, Misty, he won't reject you when he likes you, too! I'm sure of it! Don't you try telling me that he doesn't, when I know that he does! I've seen the way he acts towards you, and all the moments and times that you've shared together, and I know that he likes you, too, as more than just a friend. If you don't tell him now, then you might lose you're chance because he could find somebody else overtime. He might realize that you don't feel the same way about him because you never told him how you felt, and he could lose all hopes of being with you, and loving you. Besides, what if something happened to either one of you such as: you got separated and/ or found somebody else, and you never told each other how you felt. You could lose your chance forever. Besides, I know you really want to hug him, kiss him, tell him how much you love him, and act like a couple, so why don't you just tell him now. Love can't wait forever, so sooner or later, you'll have to tell him. If I were you, I would tell him sooner, like at the ball tonight," Melody said as she walked towards everybody who had gotten ready and had all come out of their rooms.

Misty stood there, thinking about what Melody had just told her.

*Should I tell him tonight or should I wait? Does he really feel the same way about me? Will he reject me? Will we ruin the great friendship that we already have?* Misty thought as Melody and the others conversed before they all left for the ball.

"Misty, are you coming?" Ash asked her. 

She was still standing there, lost in her own thoughts. Ash came over to her.

"Misty, what's wrong? Don't ya wanna go?" Ash asked her, concerned.

"Yeah, let's go," Misty said as he took her hand and began to walk with her towards the door.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong because you know that you can tell me," Ash asked while looking at her, worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, so let's go," Misty replied as she smiled at him.

"Okay," Ash said as he walked with her to the ball just outside of the gym, still unsure if there was something really wrong with her or not.

***********************************************************************************

Cerulean Ball… 6:55 p.m.

Everything had been set up and arranged for the ball outside of the gym. Lights lit up the stage and classical music could be heard coming from the huge speakers, where Matt and his band were setting up and getting ready to start. (Matt's band would be only playing for about 1 hour; then they would take a 1 hour break, and finish the concert which ended at 11:00 p.m.) Blue, green, purple, and pink lights lit up the stage where Matt's band would be performing soon. The tables had been set up close to the stage with Victorian plates, and exquisite silverware. There was also a huge buffet table, filled with all sorts of food and drinks, in the middle. There wasn't really a dance floor because it was outside, so people would just have to dance on the sidewalk. 

People had started to arrive, and fill up tables and the sidewalk. 

Gym Leaders: Erika, Misty, Lily, Daisy, Violet, Brock, Sabrina, Jesse, James, Mondo, Aya, Koga and his wife and daughter: Janini (yes, he does have a daugther later on in the series, named something like that!), and Rudy were all there. Erika and Sabrina, being the best friends they were, came together. Lily, Daisy, Violet, Ash, Misty, Rudy, May, and Melody all came together as one big group. (Rudy had May while Ash had Misty.) Brock had invited Suzie, Lara Leramie, Cassandra, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Katrina, Jeanette Fisher, Willamina, Roshelle, Bailey, and Ariel. They were all mad because he couldn't just invite one of them-he had to invite every single one of them! Jesse and James came together, along with Cassidy and Butch. Sky had awaited Mondo at the entrance. Richie and Assunta (both from the Indigo League) had come together. Gisele and Joe also came together. Melanie and Damien came together. Tyra and Chopper (Jesse and James's old friends) had also come together. Emily and Ralph were also there together, along with Florinda and Potter. Taichi Yagami and Sora Takenouchi; T.K. and Kari Yagami; Davis Motomiya and Yolei Inou; Joe Kido and Ami Li all came. Matt brought Mimi. Izzy brought his laptop, and claimed that he had a girlfriend on there with whom he was chatting with online. The security guards refused to believe him, so they just let him anyway. 

~7:00 p.m.~

It was time for the ball to start. Daisy went up on stage, and took the microphone.

"Hi! I would like to welcome you all to the Cerulean Ball. I am one of your sponsors for this ball: Daisy. I would like to thank my sisters also, and all the other Gym Leaders who served a part in this because I couldn't have done it without them! Thank you, guys! Anyway, for our ball tonight, we are going to have dancing, music, singing, and at the set up tables, you can sit down and eat. There's a huge buffet in the middle, so help yourselves whenever you're feeling hungry. We will have Matt Ishida's band sing for the first hour, and then we will put on some music to Nine Days, Red Hot Chili Peppers, K Ci and JoJo, Shaggy, Celine Dion, Backstreet Boys, and Dream. Now, just enjoy the ball!" Daisy said into the microphone as she got off the stage, and went to chat with Lily and Violet.

Matt's band had started to play, and couples/friends started to dance.

***********************************************************************************

Misty stood there on the sidewalk, thinking about what Melody had told her.

Melody's words echoed through her mind, … _If I were you, I would tell him sooner, like at the ball tonight._

"Should I tell him tonight? Is Melody right about what she said?" Misty was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Ash come up to her, that is until he took her hand, interrupting her thoughts.

"Do you want to dance, Misty?" Ash asked her.

She nodded, and they started to dance.

Misty got lost in being in Ash's arms that she completely forgot about what Melody had told her.

***********************************************************************************

Mimi stood in front of the stage, just watching Matt and listening to his songs. He looked at her back, and smiled, lovingly.

"This next song is dedicated to the girl I love: Mimi," Matt said as he began to sing.

*He even dedicated song to me?! He's so sweet!* Mimi thought to herself.

Mimi just stood there, getting lost in Matt's songs until Matt collapsed all of a sudden.

"MATT?!" Mimi cried out as she rushed over to his side. 

Matt's band, as well as Mimi, began to get worried about Matt.

"Matt, are you okay?" Mike, a band member asked him, worriedly.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Mimi asked as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Ahh… Mimi…" Matt cried out in pain.

"Matt, what hurts?" Mimi asked him, worriedly.

"My chest!" Matt cried out in pain.

"Here, let me see," Mimi said as she unbuttoned hi shirt.

She gasped as she saw his bruised and swollen chest.

"Oh Matt, what happened?" Mimi asked, concerned.

"That guy that tried to hurt you before was coming over to your house, and I tried to stop him, but he…"Matt trailed off.

"I'm taking him to my house, and I'll just take care of him there," Mimi told his band as she helped Matt up.

The band nodded in agreement.

"No…, I have to perform," Matt replied, stubbornly.

"Matt, you can't, you're hurt and in pain…," Mimi started but was cut off be Matt.

"But Mimi…" Matt started.

"Matt, please! Just do what's good for you. Besides, you can't perform like this," Mimi told him.

Matt didn't say anything, but just winced in pain.

"Come on, Matt," Mimi said as she walked out with him.

As soon as they had left, Violet came up on stage.

"Hi, I'm Violet, Daisy's sister. I hope you're all having a good time. We are sorry for this interruption, but due to one of the band members: Matt being in a bad condition, his band is unable to perform anymore tonight. Don't be so bummed because we have some music for ya! First, we'll start off with "Crazy" by K Ci and JoJo," Violet finished as "Crazy" came on the giant speakers.

(I don't know why, what I'm doing, what I'm

doing)

See, baby I apologize

For all the things that I've done, that I've done

See I've known that I've been a fool for far too

long

And baby you have it, I go around to wait, just

come back to papa

Please baby, baby won't you stay

If you really love me then why are you leavin' me

I can't think, think about this crazy day

I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby

I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin'

about you lately (crazy)

I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin'

about you baby (I don't know what to do)

I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin'

about you lately (crazy, crazy, crazy)

I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when I

can touch you

Crazy, crazy (I'm going crazy) when I can hold

you

Crazy, crazy, (I'm going crazy) when I can see

you again

(Said I'm going crazy)

(Said I'm going crazy)

I've finally realized that you are my true love

And I had a lot of time to think, and you're all I

seem to keep thinking

To keep thinkin' of, yeahhh

And now I know I need you each and every day

I can't live without you, so don't run away

Baby you say that you love me, so why'd you

leave me

Why (why, why, why, why)

I can't think, think about this crazy day

I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby (I'm

going crazy)

I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin'

about you lately (just to think)

I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin'

about you baby

(I'm going crazy, I'm going crazy)

I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin'

about you lately 

I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when I

can touch you (I'm going crazy)

Crazy, crazy (crazy, crazy), when I can hold you

Crazy, crazy, when I can see you again (if I can

see you, if I can see you if I can see you, if I can

see you)

If I can see you, if I can see you again

Then I would go, if I could see you again

I'd go crazy 

All of Matt's friends and his band became concerned for Matt, and hoped that he would get better soon.

***********************************************************************************

They soon arrived at Mimi's house. Her mom greeted them as they came inside.

"Mimi, you're home. What ever happened to the ball?" her mother asked, surprised.

"Oh nothing, Mom. Matt got hurt, so I decided to bring him over here to take care of him," Mimi replied.

"Oh, that's fine," her mom replied.

Mimi helped Matt up the stairs to her room, and helped him lay on her pink bed.

"Oh Matt, just look at you!" Mimi sighed as she unbuttoned his shirt, and took it off.

"It's nothing really," Matt winced in pain.

"Nothing? Matt, why do you have to fight with Jay? Just look what you did to yourself!" Mimi told him.

"Mimi, he was gonna hurt you, and I didn't let him. I saw him walking towards your house and smiling, evilly, so I told him to stay away from you, but he just beat me instead. Not to mention, I also heard him talking to himself of what he was going to do with you," Matt replied, weakly.

"You're so sweet, Matt, but you didn't have to go through all that because of me. Just look at you; you've started to bleed and your wounds are all swollen and bruised." Mimi answered.

Mimi went to get a bowl with warm water, a couple of washcloths, and bandages.

Mimi dipped a washcloth in warm water, and began to clean his wounds with it. Matt winced in pain each time she put the washcloth on one of his wounds.

"Shhh…, it's okay, Matt. It'll be alright," Mimi soothed as she began to play with his hair.

When she was done, she kissed him, lovingly, on his cheek. 

"I'll be right back," she said as she went downstairs to the kitchen.

As Mimi got herself something to eat, she told her mom about Matt. Mimi's mom was very worried about Matt because she knew that Matt would go through anything for her daughter, and that he really cared for her. As soon as Mimi was done with her dinner, she went upstairs to her room. She got out the iodine, and put it on another, clean washcloth.

"Well Matt, it looks like I'm all out of medicine and cream, so I'm just going to have to use the iodine. I know it hurts, but it's for the best, and I don't have anything else," Mimi sighed as she looked at Matt.

She quickly dabbed his wounds with the iodine. 

"Aaahh!" Matt moaned in pain.

Matt tried to remain calm, but the pain was unbearable, so he began to cry as he moaned in pain.

"Oh Matt, please don't cry. It'll be alright. Shh…" she soothed as she kissed his forehead.

When she was done, Matt still continued to cry. (I know that Matt's strong and isn't a crybaby, but he's in a lot of pain here.) Mimi took him in her arms, and began to rock him back and forth like a baby, she kept on telling him that everything will be alright, she kissed his cheek and forehead again, but none of that seemed to help.

*I shouldn't have used iodine at all. I should have went to the store to get some cream and medicine or at least, I should have waited till he was a little better, and then applied the iodine. I didn't mean to cause him more pain! I'm sorry!* Mimi thought to herself as tears began to form in her eyes.

She brushed them away with her hand before Matt could notice. She began to play with Matt's hair, and gently massage it till he finally calmed down, and stopped crying.

Mimi laid down next to him, and soon fell asleep, too.

When Mimi woke up, she realized that Matt wasn't there. She began to search for him, and call him, but he was nowhere to be found. 

"Oh, where could he have gone? He's not supposed to get up; he's in too much pain," Mimi thought to herself.

She remembered the ball, and thought that's the only place where he would be. She immediately headed for the ball.

Cerulean Ball

Cody Hida, the little loser, somehow had managed to sneak in without a date and without anyone noticing. (I bet if he tried, he couldn't even get a date!)

Tai saw him, and asked, "Hey little dweeb, what are you doing here? You don't belong here! Where's your date-oh, ooops, I forgot that you don't even have one. It's way past your bedtime, so you should go home before the werewolves come and eat you!" Tai laughed.

"AAAAHHH!!! Wolves!" Cody screeched as he began to run for his life.

"Hah! What a little loser! I hope he doesn't come back! I wish there real were werewolves or just plain old wolves that would come and eat him, so that he never comes back!" Tai exclaimed.

"Why does everyone hate me?!" Cody whined as he finally stopped running.

"Because you're a Siamese jerk!" yelled someone from the ball while roaring with laughter.

Cody got so angry that he wanted to punch that guy who had said that, right in the face, but instead, he ended up punching himself in the face, and fell over unconscious. The police came to take him away, but they accidentally ran him over when they came.

"Whoops! Sorry; didn't mean to do that!" The cop replied, kind of denyingly.

A new song came on the giant speakers on stage: "He Loves You Not" by Dream.

Give it your all girl, give it all ya got. 

Take your chance at a second hand shot. 

Say what you want girl, do what you do. 

He's never gonna, gonna make it with you. 

Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way. 

Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say. 

Girl you can pick a field full of daisies, 

But he'd still be my baby. 

Instinctively, I know what you're thinking, 

You'll be giving him an open invitation, 

But my baby won't be taken in. 

You can pout your cherry lips, 

Try to tend him with a sweet kiss. 

You can flutt your pretty eyes, 

He ain't got his hands tied. 

chorus: 

No chains to unlock, 

So free to do what he wants. 

He's into what he's got. 

He loves me, he loves you not. 

No matter what you do, 

He's never gonna be with you. 

He's into what he's got, 

He loves me, he loves you not. 

You're the kind of girl that is always up for do

or dare. 

Only want him just because he's there. 

Always looking for a new ride, 

The grass is greener on the other side. 

You're the kind of girl who's not use to

hearing no, 

All your lovers try to take you where you

wanna go. 

It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're

never gonna get with my guy. 

(Chorus) 

Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna

be with you. 

Give it your all girl, give it all ya got. 

You can take your chance at a second hand

shot. 

Say what you want girl, do what you do. 

He's never gonna make it with you. 

You can pout your cherry lips ( yeah ) 

Try to tend him with a sweet kiss ( sweet kiss)

You can flutt your pretty eyes ( pretty eyes ) 

He ain't got his hands tied.

As soon as the song was over, Matt came on stage. Everyone was surprised to see him there, including his group. He explained that it wasn't really serious, and that he was better, which wasn't true because he was still in so much pain. As soon as Mimi arrived, she noticed, and immediately went up on stage before he had a chance to start a song. She told the crowd that he was faking it, and still wasn't better yet, and then lead him off the stage.

"Matt, what were you thinking?! You're still in so much pain, and you're not better, and you just left like that!" Mimi almost shouted.

Matt was about to argue, but realized that he better not because it was no use, so he said, "Mimi, I'm sorry. I just want to perform. I don't want to leave the crowd disappointed. And, I'm sorry for just leaving like that," Matt apologized.

"It's okay, Matt. You just had me worried, and I don't want you to be hurt," Mimi said as she smiled at him. 

"Come on; let's go home," Mimi said as they left for her house again.

***********************************************************************************

"Oh Matt, you're wounds have reopened. Look what you did to yourself," Mimi cried.

She cleaned his wounds again, and this time, used some cream which she got at the grocery store on her way to pick him up. Then she bandaged his wounds, and kissed his forehead.

"Mimi…," Matt said weakly.

"Yeah, Matt?" Mimi asked as she gently placed a hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry for leaving and worrying you, and I'm sorry for ruining your night at the ball," Matt replied.

"Matt, it's okay. It's not you're fault at all about the ball," Mimi replied.

"But," Matt interrupted.

"Matt, you didn't ruin my night at the ball because it's definently not your fault that you got hurt; you were just looking out for me. Besides, it was my decision to leave the ball and take care of you," Mimi replied.

"Why would you do that for me, Mimi?" asked Matt.

"Because, I care for you so much, and love you, Matt," Mimi replied.

"Oh Mimi, I love you, too, but you didn't have to leave just because of me," Matt said as he took her hand, and began to kiss each finger-one-by-one.

"I wanted to because I can't just leave you like that in pain. I care too much for you, Matt.- Too much that I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you," Mimi replied, sweetly.

"Here's something to make up for the ball," Mimi said as she turned on her radio to "Anywhere For You" by the Backstreet Boys.

I'd go anywhere for you

Anywhere you asked me to

I'd do anything for you

Anything you want me to

I'd walk halfway around the world

For just one kiss from you

Far beyond the call of love

The sun, the stars, the moon

As long as your love's there to lead me

I won't lose my way, believe me

Even trough the darkest night you know

(Chorus)

I'd go anywhere for you

Anywhere you asked me to

I'd do anything for you

Anything you want me to

Your love as far as I can see

Is all I'm ever gonna need

There's one thing for sure

I know it's true

Baby, I'd go anywhere for you

I used to think that dreams were just

For sentimental fools

And I'd never find someone

Who'd give their love so true

But I knew the very minute

Couldn't live my life without you in it

And now I want the whole wide world

To know

Chorus

Hey baby, hey baby, hey baby, oohhh (3x)

Chorus (2x)

Then a new song came on: "Because You Loved Me," by Celine Dion.

For all those times you stood by me 

For all the truth that you made me see 

For all the joy you brought to my life 

For all the wrong that you made right 

For every dream you made come true 

For all the love I found in you 

I'll be forever thankful, baby 

You're the one who held me up 

Never let me fall 

You're the one who saw me through 

Through it all 

You were my strength when I was weak 

You were my voice when I couldn't speak 

You were my eyes when I couldn't see 

You saw the best there was in me 

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach 

You gave me faith 'cause you believed 

I'm everything I am 

Because you loved me 

You gave me wings and made me fly 

You touched my hand; I could touch the sky 

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me 

You said no star was out of reach 

You stood by me and I stood tall 

I had your love I had it all 

I'm grateful for each day you gave me 

Maybe I don't know that much 

But I know this much is true 

I was blessed because I was 

Loved by you 

You were my strength when I was weak 

You were my voice when I couldn't speak 

You were my eyes when I couldn't see 

You saw the best there was in me 

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach 

You gave me faith 'cause you believed 

I'm everything I am 

Because you loved me 

You were always there for me 

The tender wind that carried me 

A light in the dark shining your love 

Into my life 

You've been my inspiration 

Through the lies you were the truth 

My world is a better place 

Because of you 

You were my strength when I was weak 

You were my voice when I couldn't speak 

You were my eyes when I couldn't see 

You saw the best there was in me 

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach 

You gave me faith 'cause you believed 

I'm everything I am 

Because you loved me 

You were my strength when I was weak 

You were my voice when I couldn't speak 

You were my eyes when I couldn't see 

You saw the best there was in me 

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach 

You gave me faith 'cause you believed 

I'm everything I am 

Because you loved me 

I'm everything I am 

Because you loved me 

Mimi just lay there with Matt, holding him while he gently, massaged her back as they listened to song after song on the radio.

"I love you, Matt," Mimi said.

"I love you, too, Mimi. I love you so much," Matt replied, as he brushed his lips across her cheek.

~Cerulean Ball~

"Hey Cassidy, Let's go sing!" Buth told her.

"What do you mean?" Cassidy asked while kind of cringing at the sound of his voice.

"I mean, let's go sing on stage!" Butch replied as he dragged her on stage.

"Uhhh…,Butch, I don't want to sing! What are you doing?" Cassidy said.

"Fine, then I'll sing something for you on stage. I've always wanted to sing, but my Dad always said I would never make it as a singer," Butch said, kind of sadly.

"Gee, I wonder why!?" Cassidy said, silently to herself.

"What was that, Cas?" Butch asked her, wanting to know what she said.

"Huh? Oh nothing, Butch," Cassidy replied, kind of nervously.

"Anyway, come on; let's go sing!" Butch exclaimed, enthusiastically while dragging her off towards the stage.

"BUTCH!" Cassidy shrieked.

Jesse and James heard her, and wondered what was going on as they stopped dancing.

"Hmmm…, I wonder where Butch is taking Cassiddy?" Jesse wondered.

"I don't know, Jess," James replied.

"Oh no, it looks like he's gonna sing!" Jesse wailed as she saw him take the microphone.

"Oh, follow me and everything will be alright. I'll be the one to tuck you in at night," Butch sang but was cut off by Cassidy who had covered his mouth to prevent him from singing.

"Oh god, does that man sound awful!" Assunta cried.

"Tell me about it," replied her boyfriend: Richie.

"He sounds worse than Uncle Kraker, and man, does Uncle Kraker sound bad, and not to mention, annoying, too!" said Rudy.

"Come on, Butch; let's go!" Cassidy said as she dragged him off stage.

"I feel sorry for her," Jesse told James as she watched Cassidy drag Butch off of the stage.

"But Cassidy, I wasn't even done with my song yet!" Butch shrieked.

"You don't need to be done! The crowd loved it. Now, don't say anything more tonight," Cassidy said, kind of sarcastically.

***********************************************************************************

Ash and Misty had been dancing the whole time, until Misty stopped.

"Ash, I have something to tell you," she said as she remembered Melody's exact words.

"Yeah, Misty, what is it?" Ash asked, kind of curiously.

"Look Ash, we've been together for a really long time, and I just wanted to tell you that you're a sweet, caring, nice, kind of dense, and tough person. You helped me overcome my loneliness, and you brought joy and happiness to my life. You see, my sisters never really paid that much attention to me throughout my life, and all they cared about mostly was their looks and talent. I love my sisters very much, and I know they love me, but it's just that they're not like you… I mean, they haven't paid that much attention to me nor really noticed that I was there. I was always such a lonely person, and that's why I left home: to get away from my sisters. I really needed somebody, but I thought I would never find that special somebody. I knew my life would be always empty, lonely, and without meaning as it always was, that is, until I met you. You helped me overcome that loneliness, and filled up that hole in my heart with warmth, friendship and kindness. I'm so happy, and always was, to have found my special somebody- to find you. Ash, what I'm trying to say is that I…I love you… It was never the dumb bike, Ash; it was always you!" Misty finally finished as tears streamed down her face.

Ash was speechless, but he knew he had to say something back to her. He had to tell her now how he felt…

"Misty, you're beautiful, smart, nice (only when you're not mad), sweet, caring, and, what I'm trying to say is that I love you, and always have and always will! I was just too afraid to tell you that because I thought you would reject me!" Ash finally let out as he broke down.

Ash met his lips with Misty's in a passionate and loving kiss as tears of joy and happiness streamed down both their faces.

Melody and Misty's sisters noticed this, and Misty's sisters were crying out of happiness.

"Our baby sis' has finally found herself a boyfriend! I'm so happy for her!" Daisy said as she broke down.

"I knew she liked, Ash, and I knew she's admit it sooner or later that she really liked him! Yep! They can't hold their feelings for each other forever!" Lily sighed.

"They look so cute together!" Violet cried.

Melody just smiled at them, happy for her two best friends, and happy that they finally admitted their feelings for each other. She came up with an idea, and went up on stage, taking the microphone.

"Hey, what's, like, Melody doing?" wondered Lily.

"Alright, everybody, listen up!" Melody said into the microphone as everyone turned their attention to her.

When she finally got everybody's attention, including Ash and Misty's, she continued. She went on and on about Ash and Misty's moments, and how they admitted their feelings for each other, while pointing to them and making them blush. (Misty was in Ash's arms, and Ash was holding her.) 

"Anyway, Ash and Misty, this song is for you!" Melody said as she turned on the radio.

Angel. By: Shaggy. (the name "Shorty" is really used in the song, but I changed it to Misty cuz it's like from Ash's point of view to Misty.)

Shooby dooby dooby doo woi

Shooby doo

Oh

Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi

Yeah, ah

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Misty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Life is one big party when you're still young

But who's gonna have your back when it's all done

It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun

Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run

Looking back Misty always mention

Said me not giving her much attention

She was there through my incarceration

I wanna show the nation my appreciation

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Misty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

You're a queen and so you should be treated

Though you never get the lovin' that you needed

Could have left, but I called and you heeded

Takin' a beatin', mission completed

Mama said that I and I dissed the program

Not the type to mess around with her emotion

But the feeling that I have for you is so strong

Been together so long and this could never be wrong

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Misty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Uh, uh

Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior

(You must be sent from up above)

And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender

(Thanks for giving me your love)

Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior

(You must be sent from up above)

And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender

(Said thanks for giving me your love)

Now life is one big party when you're still young

And who's gonna have your back when it's all done

It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun

Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run

Looking back Misty always mention

Said me not giving her much attention

She was there through my incarceration

I wanna show the nation my appreciation

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Misty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Misty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Ash and Misty had danced slowly in each other's arms.

"Misty, you're my angel, and I love you so much!" Ash said as he met his lips with hers once again.

"Misty, I have something for you, but I don't want you to open it till after the ball…, or you can, but…we have everybody still watching us, and I think their going to be watching us for a very long time," Ash said as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, blue, velvet box. 

"Okay, thanks, Ash!" she replied as she put the box in the pocket of her aqua-green, sparkly, long and flowing dress.

Melody came up to them, and hugged them.

"I'm so happy that you finally admitted your feelings for each other! I knew you would! Congratulations! You two make the cutest couple!" Melody exclaimed as Ash and Misty both blushed at that.

"Well, see you guys later!" she said as she ran off to give them some time alone with each other.

***********************************************************************************

"Oh Sora, you're my angel!" Tai said as he kissed her forehead.

A new song came on: "If I Am" by Nine Days.

So your standing on a ledge, 

It looks like you might fall. 

So far down, 

Or maybe you were thinking about jumping. 

Now you could have it all, 

If you learned a little patience! 

For though I cannot fly, 

I'm not content to crawl!... 

So give me a little credit, 

Have in me a little faith! 

I want to be with you forever, 

If tommorow's not too late!... 

But it's always too late when you've got nothing 

So you say!... 

But you should never let the sun set on tommorow, 

Before the sun rises today... 

IF I AM! 

Another waste of everything you dreamed of, 

I will let you down... 

IF I AM! 

Only here to watch as you suffer, 

I will let you down... 

So your walking on the edge, 

And you wait your turn to fall. 

But you're so far gone, 

That you don't see the hands upheld to catch you. 

And you could find the fault, 

In the heart that you've been handed! 

For though you cannot fly, 

You're not content to crawl!... 

But it's always too late when you've got nothing 

So you say!... 

But you should never let the sun set on tommorow, 

Before the sun rises today... 

IF I AM! 

Another waste of everything you dreamed of, 

I will let you down... 

IF I AM! 

Only here to as watch you suffer, 

I will let you down... 

So you're standing on a ledge, 

It looks like you might fall... 

IF I AM! 

Another waste of everything you dreamed of, 

I will let you down... 

IF I AM! 

Only here to as watch you suffer, 

I will let you down... 

The answers we find, 

Are never what we had in mind. 

So we make it up as we go along... 

I won't mention tomorrow. 

And we won't make those promises that we can't keep... 

I will never leave you! 

I will never let you down! 

I will never leave you!

"Tai, what would you do if I jumped off a ledge, not that I ever would because I have no reason to?" Sora asked.

"Oh Sora, please don't talk about that! I wouldn't be able to live myself if you did!" Tai said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Tai, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to…," Sora said, realizing her mistake.

She was cut off for Tai had pressed his lips against his into the most loving and passionate kiss that she had ever received from him. When he pulled back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back with as much love and passion as he had done for her.

"Don't worry, Taichi; I won't jump off a ledge- unless you don't love me!" Sora replied.

"Oh Sora, I love you, and I will always love you forever and ever! Don't you ever jump off a ledge because my life would be completely lonely and empty if you did! I wouldn't be able to live with myself! I would have no one then to tell how much I Iove them, to kiss them; to dance with, to hug, and to love! My angel would be gone from my life, and by angel, I mean you, of course," Tai said.

"Oh Tai, I love you so much" Sora cried.

With that, they kissed again.

***********************************************************************************

New song: "Scar Tissue" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. 

Scar tissue that I wish you saw

Sarcastic mister know it all

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause

With the birds I'll share

With the birds I'll share

This lonely view

With the birds I'll share

This lonely view

Push me up against the wall

Young Kentucky girl in a push-up bra

Fallin' all over myself

To lick your heart and taste your health 'cause

With the birds I'll share

This lonely view...

Blood loss in a bathroom stall

Southern girl with a scarlet drawl

Wave good-bye to ma and pa 'cause

With the birds I'll share

With the birds I'll share

This lonely view

With the birds I'll share

This lonely view

Soft spoken with a broken jaw

Step outside but not to brawl

Autumn's sweet we call it fall

I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl and

With the birds I'll share

This lonely view...

Scar tissue that I wish you saw

Sarcastic mister know it all

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause

With the birds I'll share

With the birds I'll share

This lonely view

With the birds I'll share

This lonely view... 

***********************************************************************************

Rudy and May had danced the whole time.

"You're a great dancer, Rudy!" May exclaimed.

"Thanks, so are you!" Rudy replied while kind of blushing.

"Well, not really, but thanks!" May said.

"So…, it's a beautiful night isn't it?" May said while admiring the dark sky and twinkling stars above.

May suddenly tripped over his feet, and was about to fall down, when she felt strong and warm arms catch her from behind.

"Be careful! Are you alright?" Rudy asked, kind of concerned.

"Yeah, thanks!" May replied while blushing, slightly.

"It is a beautiful night, but it's not as beautiful as you are," Rudy said.

May blushed, and they slowly came closer together until their lips were only inches apart. They kissed, long and hard. They kissed for a while, till they were all out of breath.

11:00 p.m. After the ball…

"This has been a great night, and I will never forget it! I can't believe Ash loves me and cares for me, and I always thought he hated me," Misty sighed while sitting on a bench outside, waiting for Ash (he's talking to his friends), and gazing up at the bright and glittering stars above.

Then she remembered the box that Ash had given to her earlier, and took it out of her pocket. She gently lifted the lid, and found inside…a silver necklace with the letters: A & M ingraved on the heart-shaped pendant. She was so happy that she just cried out of happiness, her fiery-red hair fell in her face and soaked in with her tears. (She has her hair down, by the way.) Then she noticed a small piece of paper in the box. She unfolded it, and read it. She was so happy and overjoyed of the present that Ash had given to her.

"Ash is the sweetest person I have ever known. I'm so lucky to have him. I love him so much, and am so happy that he loves me back. He really cares, and he always has," Misty said to herself.

***********************************************************************************

Matt had gotten better, Misty and Ash were finally together as a real couple as were Rudy and May. Ash and Misty went back to Pallet along with May, and Melody who had decided to stay for a visit with Ash and Misty. May had moved into Rudy's Gym a month later, and they lived together. However, she still visited Ash and Misty at times. May helps Rudy take care of his little sister: Mahri.

~The End~

~Epilogue~

I'll write an epilogue soon, and post it up! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
